


nick fic

by orphan_account



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, I hate myself, Strap-On, all anatomy mistakes are my own, also judy most certainly does not know how to do this stuff, because that would be preposterous, literally hate myself, question me later, yes this is literally a rabbit fucking a fox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: judy fucks nick in their lunch break. i am so sorry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (full disclaimer: i think i was drunk upon writing)  
> \----  
> i take no responsibilty for not knowing how fox dicks work. i'm sure you know why i don't want to google that. 
> 
> enjoy...or vomit. either or. to each their own..
> 
> what have i done

THE NICK FIC

Judy, what if someone sees? This would- ah

"Ruin you?" Judy's way past that point now. She just wants to make him happy, and even though he's saying all that, he was all too willing.

Nick has been looking rather frustrated lately, and unlike the first time they met, it actually /was/ the birthday of someone that Nick knew: himself. He'd been...edgy lately. On edge. Not feeling great - ready to lash out at just about anything that moved. Judy knew the look well. She'd seen enough shady videos on porn sites (not that she would EVER go there, ahem) to know what was going on.

Nick just couldn't get some.

It /is/ going to be his birthday, Judy told herself as she slipped into a well-known sex shop (not that she would EVER be there, ahem) and bought a little something for Nick. Maybe just to give to him; remind him that he could do some things himself. But as she came up to the counter with the corkscrew-shaped...thing?, she had a better idea. Enticing. Alluring. Incredibly ludicrous. But fun. She'd heard him talk about such things often enough; to the point where she could read his desires like a book. They WERE police partners, after all.

All she had to do was get him on board. all it would take in that sort of state would be a slight push.

Hence the bunny and the fox, in an alley, on a lunch break, the bunny taking off the fox's pants and hooking on a strapon.

"It's your birthday, isn't it?" She's got everything down, and is reaching around Nick's legs for the fur-covered penis. It really is furry, she tells herself. It's strange. She imagines a plush toy as she slowly, slowly strokes it. Pet pet petpetpet

That's enough. If she does this any more she'll weird herself out, and he needs this. Certainly wants it.

"Judy?"

A rhinocerous looks out a window, looks down, and immediately looks away again.

She decides not to wait; she just smears on a wee bit of lube and goes right in.

Needless to say, Nick feels it. Just to show it, he lets out a rather loud sound that you can't really call a growl, nor a screech, nor a howl. It almost sounds like...a fox?

"Okay, Nick?"

His head is cloudy. Being in heat does that. He /can/ formulate a thought, though. Something he takes a few moaned breaths to get through.

"Yeah, Carrots."

She still hates this nickname. She wanted to go slowly, but at that blast from the past, she shoves right in and starts hammering away at Nick's fully-expsed asshole. Again, she's not sure if this is the right way to do things, but she's a /rabbit,/ for fuck's sake. What does she know? 

(She tells herself that, anyway.)

Nick's strained breaths have turned into full, half-shouted moans as his cock bounces around and he begs Judy to /keep going,/ even though, in his cloudy state, he is fully aware that they are in an alley - a shitty alley, full of shitty people that could bring down their careers in one shitty night.

That's okay with him.

Little do they know it, but Weeselton is watching the whole thing. He's filming, and it's going right into the next bootleg movie: "How To Get Away With Weasel."

Nick is no longer moaning, but full-on shouting, and Judy can't help but love it. Actually, she's /turned on/ by it, but such things wouldn't interest her right now. Give it a month or so, though. She'll look back on it at a later date. She's slamming against him, and every time she does, he goes just a little bit more crazy over the whole experience.

Much to Judy's surprise, he almost yells at her to stop. Just in time, too, because with a 'ring-ding-ding-ding-ding-ringey-ding,' Nick comes, and it's something you can hear from practically miles away. Judy extracts herself (gently, she knows that much), and examines her work.

He does make one big mess.

"I think we're done here, don't you?"

Nick collects himself for just a moment; long enough to reply. "Yes, we are." Just then, the police scanner is coughing up a new string of reports for them to attend to. They decide to go do that, instead. After all, lunch is almost over.

**Author's Note:**

> I am legitimately sorry. I should delete this, but then again, /should/ I? Because I would argue that drunken writing is almost a form of ART.
> 
> (Let's all keep believing that)


End file.
